A Bat's doubts
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: Season 1/2-Robin's thoughts and feelings on the various things of being the all-mighty ninja master! **Will become a series of one-shots whenever I am tied up and threaten with a baseball bat.


_I don't own Young Justice _

Which sucks

I guess this'll be a one-shot, when the team first starts out, sorry Artemis but you're not even mentioned in this.

* * *

_"Robin."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This team isn't going to make it."_

Those words, that one conversation, rang out in my head as my name was announced by the computer's monotone voice. My hand tightened on the duffle bag's strap as I stepped into the light of the Cave. In my other hand was my carry-on bag, which had wheels. This had been my idea, both using the Cave as our base and forming this team.

Two hours ago, I was Batman's partner. His right hand man, one of the only people he trusts. Now, I was on a new team, more than one partner and none of which I trusted enough to gaurd my back in a fire fight.

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"Trust me, Batman. Think of it like a training exersize."_

I had wanted to believe myself then, too. But, in the reality of what's happening, I couldn't. I didn't feel like Robin, Boy Wonder, the bold and fearless teenager who was the right hand man of _The_ Batman, of Goathem. I felt like a scared kid, in a new school, hopeing to make some connection to those around me, so I wouldn't be left behind in the dust.

Of course, that couldn't happen, since I am one of the founders of this team and that I have the most experience.

But even a Bat has his doubts...

_"If you ever want to quit, all you have to do is say so."_

_"I'm a bat. I don't quit."_

With a deep breath, I walked through the Cave with my head held high. I went into its living room, noting the brand new Tv and couch, the coffee table and recliners. The carpet had a worn look to it, but shined with new vigor of having been cleaned.

Also, there was no one here.

_'Great_, I thought, _'My first day and already I'm alone on this.'_

Shaking my head, I headed to the living quarters. I knew where my assigned room was from the blueprints Batman had given me, so idecided to head that way and set up my 'room'. Even though I was going to be spending a lot of time here in the near future, I wasn't allowed to give any hints as to my secret I.D.

My clothes were to stay plain, but they were expensive. Alfred refused to let me wear anything not made in a brand name, since he thought most other clothing would tear easily. I was to wear sunglasses or my mask at all times. I had to train for at least two hours each day, mission or not, and I had to contiue eating healthy.

Most of this I didn't mind. After all, I've grown up with a paranoid superhero as a father figure for almost six years now. In Goathem. While fighting crime in spandex. And being kidnapped for ransom. And having Alfred drill manners into my every move.

_Daaaaaaaamn. I really need to rethink my life._

I punched in the security code for my room and walked in when the doors opened. Four white walls, a bare wooden floor, and a white queen sized bed, with white blankets and quilts instantly came into my vision. Computers, on a wooden desk, were lined up beside a window, which had white drapes and a dressers, which was made out of polished wood, beside a closet, came next. There were a few sheleves above the bed as well. But, there was still _sooo_ much white.

_Holy Hell._

I dropped my black duffle bag onto the white bed, shuttering at how bright it was in the room. I was used to a red and black theme, with darkness lurking in the corners and the faint blue light coming from my labtop.

I laid my other bag next to it and unzipped it. Out came red and sheet and pillow cases and a black conforter. I pulled my bags onto the floor and remade the bed with the sheets. Like hell was I going to have a room like in the phyic ward at Arkem. I then pulled out several book from my carry-on and placed them on the shelves. I put my ipod on the desk and put on some tunes.

Mumbling to myself, I pulled out my clothes and began putting them away. After a few trips bck and fourth from my bags, I heard a knock. I put the clothes I had in my hand on the bed and opened the door. I was surprised to see Conner and Kaldur'ahm but I smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hello, Robin." Kal smiled, polite as always.

"..." Conner didn't answer back, but I stepped aside, alowing them into my room.

"Already making it into your Batcave?" Wally's voice drifted in from behind me, before a gust of air blew past me just as the doors shut.

"Sorta." I shrugged before throwing myself onto the bed, ignoring the clothes I had placed there. Alfred would have frowned but I just wanted to at least seem semi-normal.

"Why are you wear sunglasses indoors?" Conner cut off what Wally had been about to say, but as soon as the anger on Wally's face was there, it was gone, leaving him overly-curious. He sped to my bed, and stared at me, silently demanding an answer.

"Batman's rules; not mine." I sighed, letting my head fall onto the pillows. "I've been ordered to keep my identiy secret and to not give too much away."

"Dude, not cool." Wally frowned. "But it's not your fault, so no worries, 'kay?"

"So, what the plan for today?" I asked no on in particular.

"We are to set up our room and then have 'team bonding'." Kaldur answered, though he didn't seem too thrilled on the team bonding. He was probably thinking like I was. What would happen? Would this work?

"Let's see," I chuckled, getting off the bed and leading them out of my room. "We have an anger management clone, an irriating speedster, a fish out of water, an illiegal martian, and a very flexible human. What could go wrong?"


End file.
